


Him

by rokkun



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: (revolving around Reinhardt), :/ i love the magic man ok, A collection of miscellaneous things I write, F/M, Fluff, all the good and bad that comes with love, i love my inconsistent writing style, some are lighthearted, some chapters are serious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokkun/pseuds/rokkun
Summary: A collection of random scraps I write, all because of Reinhardt.Yes, I know. It's all for Reinhardt.





	1. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was a prince. He was art. He was Reinhardt.

She's falling. The woman expected to hit the cold, hard pavement but instead, she's falling into the strong, warm embrace of her saviour - a certain renowned mage knight. His worried tenor voice rang in her ears, alarmed. Brown eyes met each other, soft and caring. They stared at each other for one second too long. He laughs, and she does too. A moment later, there's a playful kiss on his cheek as a thank-you.

Silence. The man appeared stunned by the small but affectionate gesture. His ears were burning hot. She looked away sheepishly, embarrassed.

The summoner's eyes quickly glanced back at the man in front of her. He's closer to her than expected, no more than a ruler's length away. His face was a wondrous thing. Fresh, tan skin tinted with a red blush, the gentle widow's peak of his hairline, his attached earlobes smoothly dipping into the curve of his jawline. The gentle lighting of the day accentuated the subtle yet sharp features. His dark, tawny hair and complexion along with his defined facial structure reminded her of Hispanic or Latin characteristics - wasn't it the dream of most girls to be swept away by a romantic man of such traits? He was a pretty man with an even prettier personality. A heart of gold, full of kindness that she knew. A mind of logic and sound reasoning. He was a prince. He was art. He was Reinhardt.

Ah - and the art was looking right at her. She had stared too long and overstayed her welcome. The summoner tried to pry away her eyes away, but the man's gaze paralyzed her in place. Dark pupils dilated before her, looking deeper into her own eyes. Were her eyes doing the same?

The Freege commander's white-gloved hands bravely (but also hesitantly) reached out, cupped under his summoner's pink cheeks. She didn't shy away from his touch. Her eyes calculated, anticipating his next move. The tempo of his heart pumped nervously, unable to calm down. With her looking at him like that, so intensely, he could feel his layers of confidence being stripped down. He focused on his breathing -which, to his surprise, was in sync with the summoner before him- to tame his nerves. She smelled like peaches and cream, and he suddenly felt hungry; the fruity scent made his view drift slowly from her eyes to her mouth. What _did_ Kiran's red candied lips taste like? The mage leaned in closer, both of them closing their eyes.

Now he's falling too, falling onto her soft lips. Her hands crept up the mage's neck and further up into his neatly combed chocolate hair. His hands travelled lower, resting on the summoner's hips. 

Forty seconds pass.

They parted only to breathe in again, their chests heaving up and down. Reinhardt's now mussed hair fell loosely over his forehead. Kiran's clothes were dishevelled. Their eyes met again. 

Another forty seconds pass, a bit more daring than the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this before bed, and I'm not sure if I regret it or not. The editing process took so much longer than the writing process. I don't know how to write fanfiction or fluff. Send help.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is probably known already, but I don't own these characters, Kiran/The Summoner, or Reinhardt. Intelligent Systems does. (But I sure as heck wish I did.)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Spicy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiran socked Reinhardt in the face. 
> 
> "You're not going to get anything spicy if you keep that attitude up, young man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more dialogue-based and humorous, unlike the previous chapter. So don't expect the same style of writing from the previous chapter, haha. Also, it's a tad more suggestive and Reinhardt is super out of character as well... I feel that this entry is more of a crack-fic more than anything. 
> 
> Enjoy, and as always, thanks for reading!

“Kiran!” A female voice piped up over the clamour of dinnertime conversations, the sound of footsteps nearing the Summoner.

“Princess Sharena! Helping out after dinner as well?” Kiran smiled, seeing her Askrian friend join company. 

“Yep! I see that you-” Bright green eyes shifted from Kiran to a man not too far by, cleaning dishes. The edges of her lips turned upwards ever-so-slightly. “You and Reinhardt are on cleanup as well!”

Was Sharena _smirking_? ...Ah, it was probably nothing.

Kiran grinned at the enthusiasm of the Askr princess. “Yes, we are.” The summoner’s eyes slowly drifted away from the blonde in front of her and settled on Reinhardt, who was running a hand through his dark hair, loose strands falling gently over his fair skin-

“So... I hear a rumour going around that mages are supposedly good in bed.” Sharena’s words hit the summoner like a punch to the face, she almost dropped the plates she was holding. Kiran's face slowly flushed beet red as racy thoughts plagued their mind, and the princess had the widest, pleased grin on her face.

“Sharena!” Kiran hissed, “You’re going to ruin your reputation if you say things like this so freely!”

Sharena’s grin only got bigger. Her green eyes sparkled with interest. “You like him, don’t you?”

_Oh, Gods. She’s figured me out._

“You’re absolutely smitten! Look at you! You’re giving Reinhardt those googly eyes of yours-” The princess’s tone was smug, and Kiran didn’t like where the conversation was going. The summoner frantically attempted to shut her friend up, but her efforts were futile.

"Please Sharena, don't be so loud. I beg of you, please. I don't want the entire world knowing who I fancy. _Please."_

“It’ll be known sooner or later, trust me. Why don’t you go and collect your man?” Sharena winked and started to skip away from Kiran. Yes, _skip_ away, like an overjoyed elementary school girl. “Anyways, enjoy the rest of the night. Tell me if anything spicy happens!”

“You didn’t even help clean up!” the summoner remarked at the sly princess making her escape. “And nothing spicy is happening! Don’t you dare tell Anna or Alphonse about this!”

Kiran sighed in defeat, huffing out her embarrassment through her nose.

_God dammit._

The mage knight who was on the other side of the kitchen smiled to himself in the silence.

 

* * *

 

“Is something troubling you, Kiran?” A deep voice spoke to the summoner, along with a warm presence enveloping her with strong arms from behind. “You look upset.”

“Sharena knows about us.” the woman grumbled, arms crossed. She fell back, unwinding into the mage’s embrace. "Well, not exactly, but she knows that I like you."

The taller man responded while he absent-mindedly played with Kiran's hair. “Well, it _is_ rather inevitable, the public is going to find out sooner or later like she said.”

“I mean yes, but…” She bit her lip, thinking. A bolt of lightning struck through the summoner’s mind. “Hold a moment. Did you overhear us? How much of the conversation did you eavesdrop on?”

The mage stared at his summoner, amused. He heard every single word of Sharena and Kiran's exchange. Chocolate brown eyes glinted with mischief, too snide for her liking. Teasing didn’t suit the typically gentleman-like Reinhardt in Kiran’s eyes; she wanted to wipe that smug grin off his face.

“You’re not very competent at being quiet, mind you,” the mage responded with a hint of laughter, his sonorous voice filling the summoner’s room. He paused, now looking directly at Kiran. “And I know that very well.” _That_ was extra and unnecessary. The summoner didn’t appreciate this snarky attitude. 

 _“...Mages are supposedly good in bed.”_ Sharena’s voice echoed in the summoner’s mind.

Kiran covered her embarrassed face with both of her hands, remembering her friend's words. The Freege commander leaned over her shoulder, his mouth by her ear. Reinhardt's hot breath tickled her skin, the smell of light cologne inundating the air around them.

“I can't believe you said _nothing spicy_ is happening. That's a blatant lie, and you know that-”

Kiran socked Reinhardt in the face. The man grunted, rubbing circles around the wounded area on his cheek. 

"You're not going to get anything  _spicy_ if you keep that attitude up, young man." 

"I believe I am older than you," the mage replied.

"Authority rules, I'm your summoner and you obey _me_ ," she retorted, not looking at him. 

"Authority rules," he said, mimicking Kiran's sassy tone. "I'm dominant in the bedroom-"

Kiran pushed her lips onto his, successfully silencing Reinhardt's running mouth.

 


	3. Knowingly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He only wanted to be her retainer, and nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to headcanon that Reinhardt is summoned sometime after Julius kicks him away from Ishtar because that gives the summoner more incentive to love him.  
> ...But that also gives him all the more incentive to not fall in love with his summoner as well.

Reinhardt knows what his summoner does not.

The woman’s eyes tell the tale: every battle, every day, every moment he was in her proximity, he could feel his Summoner’s soft gaze on him. She would watch him avidly, just as he would look out for her.

When his brown eyes clashed with hers, he could see a little into the storm of her mind. An impressionist painting, where all colours meshed together; a painting composed of her innermost feelings. The image left a wistful smile upon the mage knight’s lips. It was a look and feeling he knew all too well, coupled with his unrequited feelings towards someone he used to serve.

There was longing. Yearning. Splashes of love and happiness mixed in between. A glimmer of hope over the waves of affection. But deeper, under the hues of love, he could see a faint layer of blue, a colour that encapsulated only one emotion - sadness.

She admired him from a distance. A gentle smile danced upon her face when she looked at him, and a soft sigh that would escape from her lips soon after. Her voice was kinder when she spoke to him off the battlefield, her hands always finding an excuse to touch his shoulders.

The mage knew Kiran was in love with him. 

He, however, was not. 

* * *

 

His words only fuelled her affection, her brain interpreting every word as it shouldn’t be. So when the knight approached Kiran, asking permission to serve her...

“I am yours to use, Summoner.”

 _Reinhardt could be hers._ Her mind feasted on his words. 

The summoner's heart skipped a beat. Her voice came out steady, but on the inside, she was trembling. “... Are you sure?”

“I will do anything in my power to serve you. My service to Freege-” The man glanced to the side. “I am dismissed.”

Her heartbeat was racing for all the wrong reasons.

He continued. “Please, allow me to protect you and serve you rightfully as your retainer…”

_Serve her._

“But why?” Her voice rose up too quickly. She knew that the three words she wished to hear would not be said. 

 _Please tell me you love me._  

The mage responded immediately. “I need to be useful. I was raised to serve. Please, Summoner.”

Her brain stopped working momentarily. Reinhardt's hands rested gently on her shoulders, grasping lightly at her coat. She looked up to a dark chocolate gaze with pleading eyes - he’s desperate. The man looked sad and melancholic; he held the eyes of a person who has lost their way.

“Please,” His voice was soft now, tugging at her chest. “Give me a purpose.”

_Give him a purpose._

She couldn’t say no to him. If it was him - she'd do anything for him. He deserved everything. 

“I am yours to your command, Summoner. I will stay forever by your side if time allows it.”

_He is yours._

“I will protect you no matter what.”

He only wanted to be her retainer, and nothing more.

_Nothing more._

 

* * *

 

She knew that Reinhardt would never be hers.

She would always belong to him.


	4. Falling (Rewrite)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, falling isn't too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I rewrote the first chapter. Hopefully, it's better. (I would hope so since I added and edited a hell lot for it to be in a school portfolio // and haha, yes I did that.)
> 
> Some minor things to note:  
> \- 'Summoner' was changed to 'tactician' (I won't bore you with the details, but if you must know, it's that using the word "tactician" makes the story much easier to explain to those who don't play FEH)  
> \- lots of added content because I felt the original was lacking it eg. scenery, setting, more train of thought from characters
> 
> Anyways, onto the story!

* * *

 

As tactician of the infamous Askr kingdom, Kiran spends hours on end to skillfully and mindfully set battle plans. She could take care of armies with her brilliant mind, and really, even the worst of any situation on the fly- but when it came to her own personal matters, she was a bit of a mess.And a mess is barely what she would want to be on a pleasant walk around the Askr Kingdom with a fellow friend around. But fate, it seemed, was not on her side today. One misguided step on a stone-cobbled path and gravity took her down.

She’s falling. The tactician expected to hit the cold, hard pavement but instead, she was falling into the strong, warm embrace of her saviour - a certain renowned mage knight, Reinhardt. His worried tenor voice rang in her ears, alarmed. Brown eyes met each other, soft and caring. Their gazes lingered upon each other for one second too long. He laughed, and she did too. One moment later, she places a playful kiss on his cheek as a thank you.

Silence. The man was stunned by the small but affectionate gesture, his ears flushed bright red and his eyes clouded with misty confusion. Kiran looked away sheepishly, embarrassed. Perhaps she shouldn’t have been so bold. Her small act was a mischievous move, like child’s play -being as impulsive as a kid, you don’t think and spontaneously just do- the kiss was meant to be nothing but a tad playful, and it carried along a sliver of hope that the man would reciprocate the action too.

… And it seemed that the reciprocation was not happening. Unfortunately, Kiran didn’t plan for retreat if the mission was a failure. As a tactician, she should have known better to make a backup plan, but she didn’t, her mind was firing all neurons at once, panicked. Doubts circulated in her mind as her vision flicked frantically from one side to the other, seeking a route for retreat. _Have I trespassed too far? What if he didn’t like her? What if she had ruined their friendship?_

To the left and right, arrays of tall oak trees changed with the passing of autumn, brilliant red, orange, and yellow leaves abound on the grey path Kiran and Reinhardt were upon. A wooden bench was not too far ahead, and if Kiran had not been so clumsy, the two of them could have settled there rather than in the position they were in now: her figure held tightly against Reinhardt, who had an arm beneath her shoulders and the other around her knees. The air between them was oddly comforting now despite the fact that both of them were blushing. The man’s warmth caved around her and pulled her in closer; the tidal rise and fall of his breathing accompanied by the fall breeze were pleasing to her ears- It was tranquil, serene. A gentle sigh escaped her lips, and Kiran was content with the fact that she had fallen. She was almost thankful for the unexpected turn of events.

The tactician’s eyes glanced back at the man in front of her. He was closer to her than expected, no more than a ruler's length away. His face was a wondrous thing. Fresh skin tinted with a red hue, the gentle widow's peak of his hairline, his earlobes smoothly dipping into the sharp curve of his jawline. Reinhardt’s dark, tawny hair and tan complexion along with his facial structure reminded her of Hispanic or Latin characteristics - wasn't it the dream of most girls to be swept away by a man of such traits? For Kiran, she wholeheartedly agreed with such a statement, seeing as she was, quite literally, in the arms of the Latin-looking knight.

Ah - and he was looking right at her. She had stared too long and overstayed her welcome. The summoner tried to pry away her eyes away again, but the man's gaze paralyzed her in place.

Her heartbeat quickened.

Her breathing hitched.

Within the mage’s eyes, dark pupils dilated before her like pools of ink seeping outwards.  

A final thought settled in her mind: _Are my eyes doing the same?_

* * *

 

Reinhardt’s eyes were trained on Kiran. At a time like this, perhaps if he were a lesser man, he would allow himself to steal a kiss back from Kiran. And perchance he would, he meekly decided.

The mage’s white-gloved hand hesitantly ventured out to cup the tactician's chin and doing so, the tempo of his heart pumped wildly. Kiran didn't shy away from his touch, but rather, her eyes watched him avidly, anticipating his next move. His nerves shot up tenfold, and Reinhardt felt his already wavering conviction take a blow.

Uncertainty flooded his head. He shouldn’t do this. Maybe it would be better to follow his older principles and discard this flowery feeling. Emotions, personal attachment, would only make his and Kiran’s job harder. Besides, times of war are no place for affection, for love _… Or was it?_

Reinhardt was sweating. If he could calm down, perhaps his judgement would be restored. He focused on his breathing -which, to his surprise, was in sync with the tactician before him- to tame his nerves.

Inhale, exhale, repeat.

Inhale, exhale, repeat.

Kiran’s scent, the faintest trace of peaches and cream, filled his lungs. He suddenly felt the urge to relish in it more; the fragrance made his view drift slowly from her chocolate eyes to her mouth. The mage leaned in closer and he breathed in once again, her fragrance stronger than before.

 _Damn it all,_ he thought. _Today I am a lesser man._

* * *

 

Now Reinhardt is falling too, falling onto his tactician’s soft lips. Eyes flutter shut, and Kiran’s hands crept up the mage's neck and further up into his neatly combed hair. His hands travelled lower, resting comfortably on the summoner's hips.

Twenty seconds pass.

They break, parting for air. Brown eyes met again, but this time, tender and curious. A moment later, they find themselves falling together, leaning in once more with gentle smiles dancing upon their lips.

And so, another twenty seconds pass, a bit more daring than the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
